Dragons, Wands, and the Order of Phoenix
by Sayomina
Summary: Astra and Damian are accepted into Hogwarts School for Witch Craft and Wizardry and Dick is going with them as a teacher. takes place Harry's fifth year. enjoy!
1. Letters

**Hello! So i'm still working on stuff that i said i would do but this chapter was sitting finished in my laptop so i thought i should get this on Fanfiction. Technically this is the first chapter of "book" three so if i mention something and i confuse you guys i'm sorry. Damian does have magic at this point in my timeline. Damian is 15. Astra is 15. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own batman or harry potter**

* * *

"Grayson! Grayson! Get over here right now Grayson!" Damian yelled from his bedroom.

Dick rolled over in bed trying to drown out the noise.

"Grayson! If you don't get over here right now I will be forced to retrieve you myself!" Astra shouted.

Dick shot out of bed. He did not want Astra coming in. Dick put on a shirt and rushed over to Damian's room. Dick opened the door. "What is going… Wait… What?! Is that an owl?!" Dick shouted. He ran over to the window and opened it. Before leaving the owl dropped a large envelope on Damian's desk.

Damian picked the envelope. The envelope was addressed 'Damian Wayne and Astraea, Wayne Manor, Damian's bedroom' "I don't recognize this seal," he said taking a look at the seal with a slight glare.

"I do," Astra said taking the envelope and opening it. She handed one of the letters to Damian and Dick before reading one herself.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Wayne,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. YOU WILL NOT BE FIRST YEARS. You will be going in as a fifth year due to your special circumstance.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Astraea,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. YOU WILL NOT BE FIRST YEARS. You will be going in as a fifth year due to your special circumstance.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

p.s. yes, you are allowed to wear your own outfit

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Grayson,

We would like to extend the offer of teaching the new muggle self-defense class at Hogwarts. You will also be required to watch over Miss Astraea and Mr. Wayne. We hope you will accept. Please send your decision with the children's owl.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Astra looked at the supplies list before turning to Damian "Well? She asked.

"Well what?" Damian retorted, "You don't really expect me to go to some wizard school where I will most definitely more powerful than everyone there."

"I could go alone… I mean really you don't have to come with me. We would be spending a lot of time away from each other and I may have to find a new boyfriend…" Astra contemplated, "Anyways it's not like you can control all of your magic yet, if I remember correctly you woke up surrounded by Gardenia, tulips, and magnolia a few nights ago and when you tried to get rid of them, they all teleported to my room."

"The result was intentional," Damian mumbled. This earned him a sharp glare from Astra, "Fine I'll go, even if it is only to protect you from the preying mind of unworthy incompetent men, my queen."

"You'll be doing a whole lot more than that my king," Astra said smiling.

"Why do you have a letter Grayson, surely you are too old and too magically deficient to attend this Hogwarts School," Damian asked Grayson smugly.

"That's because they don't want me there to learn magic, they want me there to teach self-defense," Dick replied.

"Very funny Grayson, now tell me the truth," Damian said glaring.

"I am telling the truth, look and see for yourself," Dick said handing Damian his letter.

Damian glanced over Dick's letter before returning it "so maybe you are telling the truth, but that doesn't mean I am allowing you to accept this 'offer' of theirs," he said arrogantly.

"This is my choice Dami, and I'm going whether you like it or not," Dick said.

"Where are you going, Richard?" Bruce asked sternly walking into the room.

"Dami and I have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Astra replied.

"I wasn't aware you applied for any magic school," Bruce said firmly, raising an eyebrow.

"You can't just enroll into Hogwarts, you have to be magically promising and they chose you, not the other way around," Astra replied, "I have the books from my universe that are based off of Hogwarts and more specifically Harry Potter, who, if I'm correct, is going into his fifth year this year, which is the same year we will be going into, except for Grayson, who will be teaching self-defense."

"Make sure I read those or at least start reading those before you leave," Bruce said, "is there anything else I need to know?"

"Father, may I bring Alfred?" Damian asked.

"You are not bringing Alfred." Bruce said sternly before mumbling 'he's my butler' barely loud enough that Astra being closest to him and with her enhanced hearing was scarcely able to make out what he said.

"I do not mean Pennyworth father, I mean my cat Alfred," Damian said picking up Alfred "min alwad, 'ant aldhy 'adeaf wa'akthar quwwatan min li," he mumbled a averting his eyes from Bruce after he had set Alfred back on his bed.

"Kosov Damian," Astra snapped.

"do rahlo dii jud," Damian replied.

"los unt wah drun ahkon?"

"nid dii jud."

"Los tol vahzah?"

"do rahlo nii los. zu'u wouldn't dreh naan wah displease hi dii lokaal."

"Hin nahlaas dahik do zey."

"Tol aal kos vahzah, nuz kolos fund hi kos voth tir zey?"

"tokah do ahvulon."

"All I caught from that conversation was I, you, no, and queen," Dick said idly.

"You're doing better than me, all I caught was behave and that was from inference," Bruce said, "You can take Alfred, but don't even think about bringing Titus, Damian."

Damian gave a slight nod "rinik pruzah, bormah," Damian mumbled.

"Damian, what have I told you about talking in foreign languages that only you and Astra can understand," Bruce said firmly.

"You should know Arabic! Anyways why can Grayson speak in Romanian and you don't get mad when Astra is speaking in dragon tongue or even when we are having a conversation together!" Damian yelled.

"Nu fac parte din această I," Dick said slightly panicked, "I mean, don't make me part of this!"

"How about we all promise to speak English or Mandarin unless it is necessary to use another language," Astra suggested, "Hǎobù hǎo?"

"Hǎo ba," Bruce replied.

"Dāngrán," Dick said.

"Xì," Damian mumbled.

"Good than it's settled," Astra said, "Now Damian and I need to start getting ready. We have some magic to learn."

* * *

 **After reading this you are all probably wondering what everyone was saying. first Damian speaks in Arabic. then the conversation between Astra and Damian is dovazhul which i used for. Damian again uses dovazhul. Dick uses Romanian but that was already translated. finally they finish by speaking Chinese of sorts. Thank you and please review! i will try to get the next chapter up soon.**


	2. Getting Their Wands

**So some of you are aware of this probably and I know that the last chapter was posted back in December. It's taken me so long because, I never got the software to scan my papers to more easily post stuff, then school got in the way, then I lost part of this chapter and had to find it. But finally, I have everything and here is the second chapter to Dragons, Wands, and the Order of Phoenix.**

* * *

"Why must I get a wand?" Damian asked as the trio walked down diagon alley with hagrid who was helping them do their shopping for school.

"All wizards must have a wand," Astra replied, "look, I still need to get an owl, so why don't you and Grayson go into olivander's while hagrid and I get an owl then I'll get my wand."

"Fine," Damian said.

Astra and Hagrid left to go look for an owl while Damian and Dick went inside Olivander's wand shop. There was a soft tinkering of a bell when they went inside the shop. They waited for a moment before an old man stepped out from behind one of the many shelves of wands.

"I'm Olivander, how may I help you?" the man asked.

"I wish to acquire a wand," Damian said.

"Have you purchased a wand before?" Olivander asked.

"No," Damian replied.

"Very well," Olivander said before disappearing. He returned with a small box. Inside was the box was a simple looking wand, "Give it a flick."

Damian took the wand and inspected it for a minute before giving the wand a flick. This resulted in a light bulb shattering. Olivander took the wand and left to get another wand. After trying many wands Olivander left to get one last wand to try. By the time he had returned Astra had come back.

"9" Rowan wood and dragon heart string core," he said handing the wand to Damian.

Damian took the wand and carefully inspected it. The wand seemed to be made out of a wood he had seen before, but this wand seemed temperamental yet gentle. Damian gave the wand a flick and sparks shot out of the tip. At first Damian thought that the sparks were going to make something explode until they turned into little light forms in the shape of peaceful animals and began to fly around. When the animals faded away Olivander turned to Astra.

"Will you be needing a wand as well?" He asked her.

Astra nodded. "Yes, I will be."

"I think I know what you need," Olivander said before leaving to get a wand.

He soon returned and handed Astra a wand without saying a word. She took the wand and held it out so that she could get a good look at the wand.

"evnek dout dastudr" Astra whispered.

The tip of the wand began to glow softly and the room filled with a warm breeze. Suddenly the soft glow turned into a bright flash of light, then the light was gone along with the warm breeze.

"The wand has chosen you. Do not let it fall into the wrong hands," Olivander said quietly.

"I won't" Astra replied firmly.

The group left the store and headed away from Diagon Alley. As they did, Damian turned to Astra.

"What was that about?" He asked curiously.

"This wand is made out of a wood that has only ever been used in one other wand and a phoenix feather from a phoenix that has only ever given two other feathers," Astra said. "But this wand is most likely the only wand that will be able to handle my magic. In truth it's nothing but power and danger."

* * *

 **I just want to do a shout out to everyone. Thank you all so much. And as always, review, favorite, and follow. I will see you next time.**


	3. Hogwarts Express

Damian, Dick, and Astra stood on the train platform. Damian and Dick were wearing casual clothes while Astra was wearing her training uniform and a black clock.

"There is no platform 9 ¾," Damian said firmly.

"Right, then why would we be told to go there?" Astra countered.

"You have to run through the pillar between 9 and 10," Someone nearby spoke up.

The trio turned to see a teenage boy with black hair and a peculiar lightning bolt on his forehead.

"Here, I'll show you," He said. He pushed his trolley towards the pillar than ran through it. Astra looked at Dick and Damian then went through the pillar. The two brothers followed after a moment.

"You're an odd bunch," The boy said after everyone was through, "I've never seen you before."

"We're new," Astra said.

"You don't look like first years," He said.

"Well, He's a professor," Astra pointed to Dick, "And the kid who has now disappeared and I are coming in as fifth years."

"That makes more sense," The boy said.

"Yeah, we should probably go find Damian before someone gets hurt…" Astra said. She then pulled Dick away to go search for Damian.

Damian wasn't too hard to find, considering he was in a fight with some kid. Astra and Dick separated the two. Damian had a broken nose and the blonde boy had multiple bruises. The two dragged Damian to an empty compartment. Astra had Damian sat down then she started using magic to heal his nose. But she was interrupted before she could finish.

Three teenagers stood in the compartment door. A red head boy, a girl with curly brown hair, and the boy from earlier.

"Bloody 'ell, It's the kid that punched Malfoy," The red head said.

"I find your accent very annoying," Damian grumbled. His voice sounded off because his nose wasn't quite healed.

Astra whacked the back of Damian's head while the other girl whacked the back of the red head's head.

"Excuse his manors, I'm Astra, that is Richard Grayson," She gestured to Dick, "And the little demon is Damian Wayne."

"I'm Hermione Granger," The girl said, "And the other one with rude manors is Ron Weasley."

"And this is Harry Potter!" Ron said, practically pushing his friend forward.

Harry adjusted his glasses, "Hey," He said a bit sheepishly, knowing what typically came next.

Dick looked confused, Damian stared at the golden trio blankly, and Astra just yawned.

"Why should I care?" Damian asked.

"Don't you know who Harry Potter is?" Ron questioned.

"I do," Astra said, "They don't."

"Hold on, you said Wayne and Grayson, as in two of the sons adopted by Bruce Wayne?" Hermione asked.

"That's correct," Dick said.

"That's so cool! We have muggle celebrities going to our school! I might have met your father before, possibly you Richard," Hermione said, "Every now and then when I was younger and over the summer my parents will take me to these galas in various places. Though we've only been to a few in Gotham because of how dangerous it is. How do you guys survive with all that crime?"

"We just do," Dick shrugged.

"So what are you teaching professor?" Harry asked.

"Muggle self-defense," Dick said.

"Really?!" Hermione got excited, "That's so cool!"

"What's so important about muggle self-defense?" Ron asked.

"It's a very useful skill," Dick said, "I know you guys have wands but what if you can't use magic and need to defend yourselves."

"He has a point," Hermione said.

Astra cleared her throat, "If you guys don't mind, I could use a moment of silence."

Astra started speaking in dragon tongue as she finished healing Damian's nose. The trio stared at her, at a loss at what she was saying. Dick was used to it and Damian could understand her.

"Thank you," Damian mumbled when she was done.

"What in the world was that?" Ron asked.

"Dragon magic. There's various ways to perform this kind of magic but I'm not some master if that's what you were thinking. That's why I'm going to Hogwarts. To learn how to improve my magic," Astra explained.

"I didn't know dragons had magic," Hermione said, curious.

"Very few dragons have any magic left. As far as I know at least," Astra responded.

Harry nodded, wanting to learn more, but knew they would be at Hogwarts soon, "We should change into our robes," He spoke up.

The golden trio left shortly after to change. Astra got up and got a black robe from her trunk for Damian. Damian put it on.

"Why do I have to wear one of these and you don't?" Damian questioned.

"Because I have wings and wearing a robe would prevent me from using them," Astra answered, kissing him gently, "Anyways, don't I look prettier wearing this?"

"That you do," Damian returned the kiss.

Dick chuckled and looked at a book he had brought while the lovebird's cuddled.


End file.
